Tarde
by Sofia0090
Summary: -Lo son… pero no todo es como lo pintan, es decir si usted sabe quién se hubiera dedicado a investigar un poco, acabar con Potter hubiera sido verdaderamente sencillo -No entien… -Solo necesitaba eliminar a Granger


Mi pareja favorita del mundo y el primer fic que escribí no es de ellos, amo Harry Potter! Y lo amaría aún más si ellos hubieran terminado juntos u.u en fin

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTECE

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Harry subió las escaleras con pereza, después de todo eran las 7 de la mañana, con dificultad se había levantado de la cama y debía de reconocer que si Ginny no lo hubiera despertado seguiría en su hogar, como debería de ser obligatorio en un domingo frio de diciembre, mañana era Navidad y aun no terminaba las compras de sus hijos.

Empujo la puerta de madera y sonrió ante la imagen de su mejor amiga, sentada en un cómodo sillón frente al fuego de la chimenea, la mujer de cabellos castaños le devolvió la sonrisa

-Hola Harry!

El avanzo y tomo una silla colocándola frente a la chica y observando junto a ella el fuego

-Debo reconocer que todo este asunto del libro me da pereza…

-No digas tonterías Harry! Será emocionante! Seremos parte de la historia

-Si ya lo saben todo

-Nunca lo hemos contado nosotros, es mejor así se alejara de todos los ridículos rumores que existen

Harry miro el fuego pensativo, después de mucho insistir habían convencido al trio de oro en contar paso por paso su lucha contra el que no debe ser nombrado desde el comienzo, el más entusiasmado era Ron que por azares del destino no pudo estar presente el día de hoy que era la primera Reunión, había salido con urgencia a una misión en el departamento de Aurores al norte del país, Harry desvió la mirada hacia el pergamino que tenía Hermione en las manos

-Qué es eso?

La chica sonrió y se lo paso a su amigo para que el pudiera leerlo

"Piedra filosofal- pociones" "Cámara de los secreto- basilisco" "Prisionero Sirius -Giratiempo" "Cáliz de fuego-Hechizos" "Orden del fénix-ministerio" ….

-Hermione ¿Qué es esto?

Ella lo miro con el entreceño fruncido como lo hacía en el colegio cuando no cumplía con sus deberes, no pudo evitar sonreír

-Harry nos pidiéramos que trajéramos un escrito con nuestras ideas sobre la participación en la lucha por si no lo recordabas

-hee no la verdad no

Su amiga puso los ojos en blanco

-Pero no te preocupes iré a conseguir tinta y un pergamino, creo que vienen retrasados.

Harry salió de la habitación y recorrió el pasillo previo a las escaleras, cuando lo hacía se detuvo al escuchar una voz odiosamente familiar, era Draco Malfoy.

-Con que entrevistan a Potter y sus amigos

-Si así es, los historiadores no tardan en llegar

-Bueno espero que sean honestos

-Cuidado Malfoy no es buena idea acusar de deshonestos a los héroes del mundo mágico, sus leyendas son increíbles, la valentía y…

-Lo son… pero no todo es como lo pintan, es decir si usted sabe quién se hubiera dedicado a investigar un poco, acabar con Potter hubiera sido verdaderamente sencillo

-No entien…

-Solo necesitaba eliminar a Granger

-Pero que dices! Harry Potter era el Elegido! No dudo de la participación de la Señora Weasley pero..

-No, no entiendes tu no estabas en Hogwarts, él no era nada sin ella, incluso Ronalds Weasley le dio la espalda en ocasiones, No me malentienda, estoy agradecido con ellos por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros, pe…

-Disculpe señor Potter ¿Puedo ayudarlo?

La voz de aquella joven dirigirse a él lo obligo a dejar de escuchar, la recepcionista lo miraba sonriente

-He.. si si necesito un pergamino y una pluma por favor…

La joven le sonrió y rápidamente coloco en sus manos lo que necesitaba, con paso tranquilo Harry regreso a la habitación donde estaba su mejor amiga, ya no estaba sentada en el sillón frente al fuego, se encontraba sentada escribiendo en el gran escritorio de madera junto a la ventana, sin decir una palabra se sentó en la silla continua y tendió el pergamino dispuesto a escribir, sin decir una palabra su amiga coloco a su lado un recipiente con tinta sin despegar la vista de lo que escribía y abrió sus labios sin mirarlo

-Olvidaste la tinta, ten.-

La miro asombrado

-Hermione, como sabias que la olvide? Ni siquiera me has visto

Ella continuo sin fijar sus ojos en los suyos, frunció el ceño y tomo un grueso libro color verde y hablo sin girar su cabeza a él.

-Siempre la olvidas Harry.

La observo, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, su cabello caía enmarcado por perfectos rizos, Harry había notado que con cada embarazo el cabello de Hermione se había hecho menos rebelde, su blusa blanca y su falta negra le daban un aspecto formal y educado, mas su esbelta figura engañaba a cualquiera, nadie diría que ella tenía dos hijos.

Se concentró en su rostro, era bonita, siempre le había parecido así aunque nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello, para el ella era Hermione

"Solo necesitaba eliminar a Granger"

-Draco Malfoy está aquí

-haa

Seguía sin mirarlo, esto irrito a Harry

-Siempre odie esa costumbre tuya de contestar sin mirar

La vio cerrar el grueso libro y mirarlo molesto, sus grandes ojos castaños sin embargo no lo veían con enojo.

-Lo siento Harry es que Draco Malfoy no despierta mi interés

-Bueno, ayúdame entonces

-En qué?

-Con mi tarea, te prometo que no le diré a Mcgonagall

Ambos sonrieron

-Está bien, haber primero año

-Cuando venía Malfoy estaba hablando de ti

Ella frunció el seño

-De mí?

-Si, decía que si Voldemort hubiera investigado abría acabado conmigo

-Sigue siendo un idiota

-…dijo que solo tenía que eliminarte

Ella lo miro sorprendido

-A mí? La última vez que recordé yo no era la elegida, por dios Harry es Draco Malfoy siempre la tomo conmigo por ser una sangre sucia

-Me habían dicho que él había cambiando

-SI a mí también pero al escuchar lo que dijo

-Pero si no dijo ninguna mentira

-No hablas enserio

Pero Harry lo tenía claro, la única persona que había estado con el todo el camino, de principio a fin había sido Hermione, no Ron, no Dumbledor, No Ginny, ella.

Hermione lo ayudo se arriesgó en una ocasión a equivocarse y tomar veneno en su lugar, arriesgo su integridad física al investigar al basilisco en segundo año, sin el gira tiempo jamás hubiera salvado a Sirius, confió en el cuándo hasta Ron creyó que él era un presumido que mendigaba atención, lo acompaño a pesar de sospechar que era una trampa ¿Quién hacia eso? Los demás fueron con el por qué pensaban que estaba en lo correcto, pero Hermione siempre presintió que aquello era un error, y aun así fue junto a el…

Cuando le confeso ser el elegido no se alejó, le ayudo y motivo a continuar con su investigación, ni que decir del año en que su vida corrió peligro como nunca, cuando Ron se fue y ella se quedo

"Ron se fue y ella se quedó"…

-Claro que hablo enserio, piénsalo sin ti, jamás lo hubiera logrado

-Ron y yo éramos tus amigos Harry jamás te hubiéramos dejado solo

-Si, en verdad fui muy afortunado…Ron es el mejor amigo que nadie pueda desear, pero en verdad Hermione si Voldemot quería terminar conmigo… sin ninguna duda hubiera acabado conmigo si te hacia algo a ti

-Tu nunca lo hubieras permitido –Le confeso la chica sonriendo y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- tu siempre me cuidaste

Harry recordó todas las ocasiones que el trio se enfrentó a peligros inimaginables, Hermione siempre lo tomaba de la mano temblando, a el

No a Ron

-Buenos días, disculpe por hacerlos esperar

Un joven de edad avanzada con una túnica marrón interrumpió a los amigos, eran Tobias Berthamn, un conocido historiador, él se encargaría de redactar el libro con los relatos del trio dorado.

Tres horas habían pasado en las cuales mediante una vuela pluma se registraba los hechos que Hermione y Harry contaban

-Una última cuestión, estoy empezado un tomo aparte con la destrucción de los Horocrux, sé que el tercero en ser destruido fue un guardapelo y sé que fue a Manos del señor Weasley, pero también es sabido que cada uno tenía una protección especial dada por quienes ustedes saben, pueden describir cual fue el maleficio del guardapelo?

Hermione iba a contestar pero Harry se le adelanto.

-El guardapelo te enfrentaba a tu peor temor, lo hacía visible ante ti, creo que Voldemort se inspiró en los Dementores para este, Ron esgrimió la espada y acabo con el.

-y cuál fue el temor al que Ron Weasley tuvo que vencer?

Harry titubeo

-Una posible relación entre Hermione y yo

El historiador lo veía asombrado

-Pe…

-Señor disculpe una lechuza llego es urgente

Interrumpió la joven recepcionista que había dado a Harry la pluma y el pergamino, el historiador se disculpó, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con unos castaños que lo miraban interrogante

-¿Por qué yo no sabía esa historia Harry?

-Creo que deberías preguntarle a Ron

-Te pregunto a ti

Sin saber por qué Harry se sintió nervioso

-Pues, le pedí que se abriera y al hacerlo se colocó frente a Ron y dijo que había leído su corazón y sus temores, y en eso aparecieron una Hermione y un Harry que decían cosas horribles a Ron

-Cosas horribles?

-Que estábamos mejor sin el….que como podía pensar que te fijarías en el si estaba yo…

-Debió ser horrible para Ron

-Lo fue, pero comprendió que era imposible y elimino al horocrux

Hermione suspiro y se acercó al fuego para calentarse, extendiendo sus manos hacia él, el frio calaba hasta los huesos, Harry se acercó a ella.

-Le dije que éramos como hermanos y que así nos queríamos.

-Absurdo no? Algo entre tu y yo

-Ginny también lo llego a pensar sabes? Se encela en ocasiones…

-Enserio? Qué tontería los dos con una familia y continúan estas suposiciones

-Si... Qué tontería…

No supo por qué, pero comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

-Raro… todos jurando que pasaba algo y en realidad….

-En realidad no pasaba nada…

-Nada de nada….

-Es decir tú eres genial

-Si tú, tu también eres Genial Harry

-Casi podría decir que demasiado Genial

-Cualquier mujer querría estar contigo

-Creo que eres lo que todo hombre busca

-Y nadie me ha entendido jamás como tu

-Nadie me conoce mejor que tu

-Hubieras sido lindo si se hubiera dado…

-Creo que eres perfecta para mí…

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlas, sin filtro… como siempre que estaba con Hermione.

-Pe…perfecta? No soy perfecta Harry

-Vamos Hermione si alguien se acerca mucho a esa palabra eres tu perfecta estudiante, perfecta amiga perfecta…

-Pero…. Perfecta… perfecta para ti?

Es que aquello jamás cruzo por su mente, nunca contemplo la posibilidad

Harry y Ginny Ron y Hermione

Ella era de Ron

Ella era su Hermana

¿Verdad?

Aunque con nadie se sintiera como con ella, aunque nadie lo apoyara como ella, aunque al final siempre volviera a ella…

¿Por qué nunca se preguntó por qué todos tenían esa duda? ¿Por qué nunca abordo la sospecha?

Si ella era… era ella Hermione. Era ella perfecta

Por Ron.

Por su amigo, su hermano, el que acepto el segundo puesto y la sombra solo por seguirlo.

La miro, ella lo veía, sus ojos castaños, los que conocía tan bien, había duda en ellos, ella dudaba igual que el, podía ver atravez de ella.

Sus preguntas eran las mismas

Posiblemente las mismas respuestas, no tenían que hablar, ambos sabían lo que el otro diría, pero ella fue más valiente.

-Jamás hubiéramos podido hacerle eso a Ron.

-No, nunca…

-Disculpen una lechuza del ministerio

Ambos se sobresaltaron y se separaron mirando a lados opuestos de la habitación, el anciano vasilo ante el ambiente extraño.

-Interrumpo algo?

-No, no pasa nada…

-Ya casi terminamos

No podían apartas los ojos de ella…

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto?

-Bueno señor Potter una pregunta final sé que le sonara más a corazón de bruja que a un libro de historia pero ¿Existió algo alguna vez entre Hermione Granger y usted?

El corazón latió con furia..

Pensó en Ron…

-Sí, claro que si…ella, ella es mi hermana…

Ron

Cobarde.

-Me refiero a una relación amorosa señor Potter

-Que tiene eso que ver con la historia de Voldemort?

Dijo molesto y la sonrisa del anciano creció un poco.

-No es para el libro señor, es solo que al entrar hace rato, ustedes se miraban…

-Cómo?

Pregunto Hermione sorprendida, Tobías los miro y suspiro.

-Es mejor que lo olviden, las segundas oportunidades no existen, disculpen la pregunta que tengan buen domingo, feliz navidad


End file.
